Soldier of the Past
by Shadowlight17
Summary: Clone Captain Rex of the 501st was the best of the best. The prophecy of the Chosen One is broken and Anakin Skywalker succumbs to the dark side, dooming the galaxy to a dark future. Given the chance, could Rex fix it?
1. Chapter 1: Game Over

**Chapter One - Game Over**

_The blue lightsabers were a blur. The orange skinned togruta in front of me doing her best to keep Maul off of my men. The company was locked in combat with the Death Watch. An infamous mercenary group that had taken over Mandalore a couple months ago, once led by the Mandalorian, Pre Vizsla, and now, age old enemy of General Kenobi, Maul was the leader._

_A laserbolt sliced through the air, scorching the top of my right pauldron. My comm system crackled to life,_

_"Sir, taking heavy casualties in the courtyard, requesting backup!"_

_Cueing my comms open, I looked around at the frenzy, ducking as a stray Death Watch aimed for my head. The bolt hit the ground behind where I had been._

_"No support from here. We're pinned down between Maul and some Death Watch."_

_Gritting my teeth, I glanced upwards as a Mandalorian with a jetpack landed in between me and my commanding officer._

_"Face me, Republic dog!"_

_He pulled out a short vibrosword and leveled it at me. Ahsoka Tano, my commanding officer and my closest friend, seemed to sense the impending danger._

_"Rex!"_

_Her shoto came flying through the air, arced well above the expansive reach of my opponent. I snatched it out of the air and hit the button to open the laser sword. The lightsaber sprang to life, blue like the color of my 501st armor glowed out at me. The Death Watch officer in front of me balked._

_"Bring it on, scum."_

_The Death Watch sprang at me, vibroblade swinging violently. I moved Ahsoka's saber forward as I'd seen her do, slicing through the vibroblade easily. Turning with the momentum, I slashed through the Death Watch and looked over my shoulder, all of the company seemed to be handling themselves. I closed Ahsoka's shoto and latched it next to my kama. Unholstering my twin pistols, I took a few potshots at retreating Death Watch, while Ahsoka fought Maul in front of me. I realized, giving me her shoto had given the odds a shift. Maul was winning. I looked for an opening to give it back to her. Maul noticed and growled at me, he sent a force push my way that sent me colliding backwards. Having been trained by Skywalker what to do when this happened, I let the momentum carry me, and started running with the push. I arced towards the duelists, holstering the dual pistols as I ran, and unclipping Ahsoka's shoto. Igniting it I jumped, the last of the momentum propelling me forward. I brought the blade down, only to be met with Maul's red blade. Maul retaliated, and I barely managed to block each strike. Ahsoka switched me out and pressed on Maul. Seeing an opening, I swung, and it grazed Maul. Letting out a quite feral growl, Maul force pushed Ahsoka so hard she flew out of an already broken window. Sparing only a glance to make sure she was okay, I had no doubt she would be okay, but nevertheless the glance was enough to ascertain my fears before Maul came down on me with the saber. Left, right, up, down, up. I was reduced quickly from giving Ahsoka an edge to fighting for my life. Maul's red saber slid through my rapid blocking and cut my arm. The one the saber held. The saber fell away as I responded to the pain. I cried out and grasped at my forearm, only to hiss as my gloved hand made contact with a deep burn. My right hand wouldn't respond to my thoughts. I moved my left hand, blood pounding in my head, and grasped my pistol. I swiftly unholstered it and bought myself time and put Maul on the defense, I fired off two quick shots that Maul was forced to put distance between us to accurately deflect, giving me enough time to reholster my weapon and get Ahsoka's shoto. It had closed upon being dropped, and I reignited it, and settled into a defensive position. Maul didn't wait and charged me. I let him get me in a bladelock and kneed him in the stomach. His grip on his lightsaber slackened and I shoved it, losing Ahsoka's shoto as a result. Both sabers were flung away from us, and I settled into a wrestling crouch as Maul recovered from the dirty move._

_"You'll pay for that, clone!"_

_He snarled, baring his yellow teeth at me, eyes glinting in the flickering of broken lights._

_"I know. But it'll be worth it."_

_I sneered back._

_Maul charged me again, and it fell to a contest of strength. Punch, deflect, punch, kick. One swift, cybernetic aided kick and my helmet went clattering to the floor behind us, the sound grating as durasteel and the hard crystal Mandalorians used to build with shattered on impact. I moved in to get a hold on Maul, and found myself underneath Maul. He used his knees to hold my arms, and I cried out in pain as he put pressure on my injured arm. I could see Ahsoka leaping up onto the sill of the window. Just as I saw the metal cylinder fly into Maul's outstretched hand. I struggled to throw Maul off and didn't succeed. Maul leaned in close, so close I could smell his breath._

_"This is where you die."_

_He hissed, and I didn't doubt him, a flash of red and all I knew was pain. I could barely hear Ahsoka crying out in anguish, barely feel Maul being pushed off of me with such force as to shatter the far wall and all the remaining windows. The only thing I could feel was the burning pain in my chest. My vision dotted red and black and cleared. Ahsoka was not holding back. Armed with both of her lightsabers now, she swung them in perfect tandem. With such force, that even I, a non force sensitive person, could feel it, Ahsoka force pushed Maul right out of the side of the building. My breath was coming in shallow gasps now. Ahsoka seemed to sense what I felt. I was dying._

_"No, no no no no!"_

_Her blue lightsabers disappeared and the next thing I was aware of was her. Tears streaming down her face._


	2. Chapter 2: Pulled Back

Hey Guys! Shadowlight17 here! I'm a new author here on fanfiction, and I've wanted to share my thoughts pertaining to my favorite fandoms for a couple years now. I'm glad you all get a chance to enjoy this and I hope that you do enjoy it. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm wanting to get a steady update schedule sometime soon, so for now enjoy chapter two of SoP. Please R & R and enjoy it!

\- Shadowlight17

Fading away. I was fading away, I was...drooling? I blinked. The searing pain in my chest was gone, replaced by the heavier feeling of my older armor. The datapad I'd apparently been reading was spazzing out because of the drool on it. I was slumped over my desk aboard _The Resolute_. Or that's what I assumed. I sat up and almost immediately wished I hadn't. The world spun and I felt like puking.

"Whoa...okay…"

When the world stopped spinning quite as nauseatingly, I realized that I was indeed aboard _The Resolute_.

"This can't be right."

I muttered aloud. I looked back down at my desk. Datapads piled high over it in chaotic disarray, my helmet sat precariously on the edge and my pistols were laying down next to my chair. The gray durasteel toned even the bright lights down and the glow from the dozen datapads made the room seem like a briefing. I glanced at the hastily scribbled date at the top of the report on the first datapad.

"Oh force...it CAN'T be…"

I reeled back. And my back hit the chair. I leaned over and held my head. The last thing I remembered was the Battle for Mandalore...and well... dying…From a quick estimate, it seemed to be a little after the Battle of Christophsis and the Hutt fiasco. Just then, my comm started signaling to me that someone was trying to contact me. Hands shaking, I reached over and pressed the button that put the call through.

"Captain! Are those reports finalized?"

General Anakin Skywalker's voice fizzed through the comm.

"Uh, yes sir. They're in order."

My hands shook again right along with my voice and I mentally steeled myself and my muscles.

"Rex? Are you okay?"

The brisk tone that had opened the conversation vanished and General Skywalker seemed worried.

"I know it's soon Rex, but you need to open up. They didn't give their lives for nothing."

I was confused for a moment and then it hit me.

Torrent Company. Teth. Ventress.

"Oh."

Was all I could manage. The silence grew palpable.

"Rex…"

I took a sharp breath and stopped Skywalker.

"I know. I'm sorry, sir. I'm just...tired. We all are."

It seemed as if General Skywalker nodded before he realized that the conversation was over comm.

"I agree...are you still fit for the briefing?"

I grimaced. Even if the past 3 years of war were all a bad dream, I couldn't for the life of me remember what briefing the General was talking about.

"I'll be there, Sir. Which war room?"

"3. Be there at fourteen hundred hours."

"Yes Sir."

The comm clicked off and I was left in the dingy gray office.

I closed my eyes for one second and everything flashed through my brain. And I mean everything. All up to the moment of being impaled. The sharp pain was fresh and vivid in my mind as much as on my chest. The smell of ozone and dust filled my lungs and my vision dotted over with red and black. I inhaled sharply and grasped at my chest. My chest plate was whole. The vision faded away all but the dull throb in the center of my chest. I hastily undid the many straps and buckles and slid my underlayer shirt over my head. There, on my chest was a scar. One I knew I hadn't had this early on. It puckered up slightly and the pain throbbed when I touched it. I let my fingers explore it and stared at the ugly thing. Another throb had me instinctively grasping at it and to my combined amazement and horror it shrank and faded before my eyes. The pain eased up and it was barely a bump of a scar now. Another pain and it was a thin circle of slightly discolored skin. This terrifying cycle continued until my muscle lined chest was just as it was in the days following Teth…

"Oh sithspit…"

It was real. The plot, the force. Fives, Echo, Cody, Ahsoka...

"No...no way in all the galaxy am I repeating history…who even has the power to do that?"

I asked myself frantically. Breath, actual living breath, coming in short, ragged gasps.

"That's it. I'm crazy."


	3. Chapter 3: The Force Speaks

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Life kind of just takes us with it sometimes, doesn't it!

Good news is, I've mapped this out and it's now time to post! Enjoy! And please feel free to review. :)

~Shadowlight17

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I hadn't realized it had gotten late until, bless my past self, a chrono-timer started beeping frantically. It was a prewritten message.

'Assuming you've forgotten which briefing room and what it's about because you are always buried in datapads. Leave now to get there before General Skywalker.'

Briefing Room: 3. Duh.

Next mission. Also Duh. Reports of a Separatist super weapon. Briefing for investigations.

Trying to breathe evenly, I picked up my helmet and slid it into place. I started for the briefing room. I tried not to stare as many brothers I remembered as having given their lives were well and alive and talking. Each stopping to salute as I walked past. I tipped my head each time and tried hard to not hug any of them. _You know, this is odd. I want to hug them. I've never wanted to do that before… _My internal musings were interrupted by my arrival at briefing room three. I took a moment to gather myself and stepped up to the door. The sensor, recognizing the physical presence, slid the door open and admitted me to the room. Padawan Ahsoka Tano sat glumly on a bench looking bored.

"Oh, hi Rex."

"Commander."

I tried to respond indifferently, but internally I was jumping for joy. She was alive! I found myself really appreciating her former development over the course of the war. I never got a chance to thank her in my 'past life'. Not even a second later and interrupting my internal musings, Admiral Yularen and General Skywalker walked in the door. The Admiral seemed to have grabbed the General on his way, otherwise we would've been waiting at least another fifteen, if not thirty minutes for the General. I saluted crisply.

"At ease, Captain."

The hologram projector started up and we were interrupted halfway into our briefing. _Oh yeah, the Jedi Council ends up in on this one too. _We were ordered to report to the bridge and I followed both of my Jedi up to where the Jedi Council waited for us to make a connection. I had the weirdest sense of deja vu after that, everything was exactly as I remembered. I even remembered the aftereffects of General Skywalker's less than orthodox way of obeying orders. Commander Tano spoke out again and I winced as the same rebuttal was given for her disregard for protocol. I desperately wanted to reach out to her but restrained myself. This was a Jedi mission. As such, I shouldn't interfere. I knew where they were going before they knew. They'd gone to rescue a 'Master Plo' who had been tracking an early Separatist superweapon, the Ion cannon. Given that I didn't have anything to do but prepare for the next engagement, I went back to the office. Piles upon piles of paperwork and datapads were scattered on the desk. Mostly just casualty reports and new troops. The potential candidates from a list of cadets were expansive. Flashes of the past life passed before my eyes as I tried to scroll on the most recent report. With a huff, I put the datapad down and pulled out an empty flimsi and stylus and started writing everything down. The plot, as far as I knew it. I wasn't even aware I was that tired until I was waking up. The glow in the room had changed, it now reflected off of the datapads and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes only to stop. A glowing entity stood in the middle of my office. A female voice spoke out of the blur.

"Captain Rex, we need your help."

"My help? But I-"

"No buts, Captain. The force has seen fit to bring you back to this point for a reason. Now you need to know the full picture."

Without another word, the glowing entity took shape and formed into a much older, and wiser looking Ahsoka Tano. She reached forward and grasped my head in her hands.

"You must know everything."

She whispered quietly into my ear and then the images came.

The Jedi Temple, burning. The 501st on it's doors. Anakin Skywalker wielding his lightsaber against family and friends. Chancellor Palpatine fighting a Jedi Master and Anakin kneeling, pledging himself to the dark side and becoming Darth Vader. The images flashed and I saw Senator Padme Amidala, in pain and agony, giving in and General Kenobi carrying a baby boy through the rough winds on Tatooine while a Senator Organa took the baby girl to his wife. I saw myself joining a ragtag team of Rebels and doing my best to aid them, even with accelerated aging. I saw Anakin's daughter and son become the saving forces for the galaxy, and watched Luke help Anakin defeat Emperor Palpatine, and I saw what could be. But what wasn't.

Ahsoka's ghostly face came into focus and I found myself staring into her eyes.

"I don't understand…"

The images felt burned into my mind.

"You will in time understand. The force cannot stand for what has happened and for what will happen. As the conduit of the light side of the force in death, I have been tasked with helping you. My younger self doesn't know it yet, but she will be instrumental in your success, or your failure. The galaxies hopes rest on you now. May the force be with you."

The bluish light faded and darkness closed in. I sat up in a rush, the glow was coming from the datapads. And nothing seemed to have changed, except I knew it had.

* * *

Sorry for the excessive notes, but I just wanted to apologize about the shortness again. I've been having a lot of major writers block. Hopefully this will help me break free, but any feedback is always welcome. I love hearing that my writing can both be better and that it has potential. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins

It's here! Another chapter for you all! I'm pleased that you all are enjoying this and I can assure you that I am enjoying writing it just as much, if not more than you guys!

With the Coronavirus outbreak and pandemic I suddenly have a LOT of time on my hands and who wants to spend it all on school? Not me! I hope to update frequently for the next couple weeks and take advantage of it, even if it's because of a flu virus on steroids. (I mean seriously!)

Stay safe everyone! Remember to wash your hands frequently, don't touch your face, and keep good social distances. Enough with me, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: It Begins**

*beep*

I continued filing through the datapads, pushing ones to the side and trying to seem at least a little organized.

*beep*

I was looking for flimsi, mine had gotten filled, and I'd gone for flimsi as concrete evidence that I wasn't crazy and it couldn't be hacked. I'd become paranoid in the last days of the Clone Wars, and this was my insurance. The only problem was I didn't stock copious amounts of flimsi yet. Curse my past self.

*beep*

"Oh quit it, I'm answering."

I reached out and accepted the comm call. It was Coric.

"Sir, the General and Commander are back. They brought General Plo back with them. They aren't in the best state, better get down here."

"Good call, Coric. I'll be down in five."

"Yes, sir."

Coric disconnected the call. I gathered up my flimsi and went to slide them into my utility belt. Oh...no utility belt yet. Sithspit. I instead slid the flimsi into my footlocker and left it there. It'd have to do. I picked up my bucket, idly tracing each familiar line before sliding it on and keying the door open. I had to hear the General's crazy plan for taking out the Malevolence. A rather short turbolift ride later, and I found General Skywalker and Commander Tano in the tactical center on the command bridge. They had been joined by General Plo. The Jedi were gathered around the round holo display. General Skywalker nodded at me and I took my place at the table. Skywalker was going to propose one of his usual crazy plans. This particular one involved flying through a nebula. I knew because not only was it in the mission reports, Ahsoka had told me, and all of the rest of the 501st about it. Skywalker pulled up a diagram of the separatist warship. I zoned out as things went, I wasn't needed on this one. What seemed like an eternity later they began preparations and I snapped out of it, motioning to the General as he was about to leave.

"What is it, Rex?"

I shifted awkwardly. What do I say? General Skywalker didn't seem to sense or notice my internal conflict and motioned for me to walk with him.

"I, um...just wanted to say I'm one hundered percent now. Is there any way I can help?"

I did my best not to mumble as I addressed the man. Skywalker chuckled callously,

"Well, unless you suddenly know how to fly a Y-Wing, I don't really know Rex. Just keep the ground troops on their toes? We will probably bring The Resolute in for cleanup…"

He didn't seem completely sure of his plan still.

"Just be careful, sir. The Balmorra Run is treacherous as a nebula. Who knows what else is in there…"

I readjusted my kama slightly and almost walked right past General Skywalker. He'd stopped walking.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, sir? I thought you were planning to go through the Kaliida Nebula?"

Skywalker just stared.

"I haven't told anyone that yet. How did you...?"

He trailed off. I almost slapped myself. Well...now he thinks I'm either psychic or crazy...great.

"I don't know, General. Sounds like a plan you'd do. Besides, it's the fastest route to the Medical Station from here. Faster than taking a full on cruiser I'd bet."

General Skywalker started walking again and I fell into step beside him.

"Okay fine, you caught me. Are you going to tell me that it won't work?"

I just shook my head. It was sad enough to see that Skywalker was already expecting to be shot down, even with the plan being crazy dangerous, it was also brilliant.

"Nah, General. You'd do it anyways. I'm just working on learning to trust you'll come back in one piece when you don't have me to back you up. Besides, Commander Tano will be with you on this one, right?"

Skywalker nodded absentmindedly.

"True, I'll have Ahsoka. And Master Plo too probably. Thanks, Rex."

He paused and reached out to grasp my shoulder, something of a gesture of camaraderie. He slipped his hand off my shoulder before continuing.

"I've got to go brief Shadow Squadron. Can't risk taking too many fighters through that nebula. I'll have Admiral Yularen bring the fleet in as soon as possible. My way will be quicker, but we will need support. Make sure the boys are ready?"

"You've got it, General. May the force be with you."

I used the Jedi saying without another thought and received another odd look from the General.

It goes without saying but General Skywalker's plan, although risky, was a huge success. The pilots knocked out by the ion cannon were quickly rescued and sent to the station for evaluation and the fleet continued pushing The Malevolence into a retreat. And just as previously, Senator Padme Amidala was pulled right into a trap. A last ditch attempt by the enemy to dissuade the attack and save the war machine.

I found myself pacing the halls, there wasn't anything I could do. I wasn't a fighter pilot and definitely not a jedi. So here I was, stuck onboard with too much to think about. The words kept ringing in my ears. _"The galaxy's hopes rest in you now." _

"Kriff. What even does that mean?!"

I said it out loud without thinking and was startled back into the present by a hand on my shoulder.

"Sir, we've just received word that General's Skywalker and Kenobi made it off the Malevolence."

The trooper who'd interrupted my brooding time didn't seem phased by my outburst.

"Thank you. Are they on the bridge?"

The trooper snapped a little bit more to attention and belted out his answer.

"No, sir. But Commander Tano was looking for you."

_Good man. _

"Alright trooper, you're dismissed."

The trooper saluted and went off at a trot. My only concern was as to why Commander Tano hadn't commed me. I set off for the bridge.

* * *

Every time I post these they feel short, but as inspiration comes, right?

Just so there isn't any confusion, here is a bit of clarification. This is an Alternate Universe fic where I explore what would happen if Captain Rex is sent back in time by the force to fix what goes wrong. It'll be as clean as I can make it (no swear words from our world, no suggestive content, just plain clean Star Wars) so that everyone can enjoy (or not) this fic. You don't like that kind of writing, don't read. Any-who, many thanks to the reviewers! I love hearing what you have to say. Things only get more exciting from here! Look forward to another chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5: First Steps

Chapter 5! I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to update frequently! I'm excited to give this to you guys! Please enjoy, and don't be shy about reviewing.

"Dialogue"

_Rex's thoughts_

_'__Silent conversation'_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Commander Tano, you were looking for me?"

Commander Ahsoka Tano looked up from the vertical clear grid display and waved me in. I quietly set my helmet down on the circular planning holo-table and moved over next to her.

"Hey Rex! I just wanted your opinion. Master Skywalker left me with some homework."

She waved her hands up at the grid. Tiny red and blue dots formed up what I recognized as battle plans for enemy squadrons and those of our own.

"How's it coming? General Skywalker might want to know. He did just get back with General Kenobi and Senator Amidala."

Commander Tano spun around and I almost startled at her soft grip. I had to look down to see her and when I did I almost did jump. She had both hands clasped around my forearm, looking up at me. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and humour.

"Will you fact check me real fast? Y'know, since I'm so new at this?"

She must've mastered the lothcat look or something because her eyes looked wide and innocent up at me. _I can't exactly say no, can I? _

"Sure, kid. What's the objective?"

Commander Tano's face lit up and she wildly tapped her little buttons to set up the imaginary battlefield.

"Okay! So, I'm the blue guys, the good guys! Us I mean. And if you'll do the red ones?"

She kept glancing between me and the board with a touch of hesitancy.

"Sure, bad guys right?"

She nodded, making her lekku and the silka beads that made up her padawan braid bounce. With a final touch, the stage was set. It was a mock setting of a space battle over Ryloth. _Funny, I didn't know she did a trial of this before the actual events…_ I didn't pause long to guess at the slight oddity.

"My first squadron is going to make an attack run on the Separatist Command Ship."

Commander Tano poked the buttons to start the simulation. Her blue dots moved into a standard Republic formation and moved a ways into the middle of the board between several large dots. My side of the buttons lit up._ A what-ifs board, or so I'm told. _

"I launch all fighters."

I narrated my move and touched the appropriate buttons. Dozens of tiny little red dots floated across the screen into something of a formation the droid army was likely to pull.

"Well okay then, I widen the attack range and the squadron tries to blast through."

The tactic works pretty well, getting Commander Tano pretty far past the initial swarm of fake enemies. I didn't take my turn yet, instead turning to the petite Commander.

"Commander, you've left your cruisers vulnerable…"

Her eyes went wide.

"Did I? But it's important to take out the command ship, but…"

I put in my next move and watched the little red dots deal serious damage to one of the Commander's larger dots.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her with my own fair bit of cheekiness.

"Anything is fair in war, kid."

She pouted for a moment, and was interrupted by the Jedi Generals arriving at the bridge.

"Captain Rex! I thought you'd meet us in the hangar bay!"

General Skywalker marched in, followed by the Senator from Naboo and his old Master, General Kenobi. _You're right. I would've…in another life._ General Kenobi didn't let the conversation get much farther than that.

"Well, he is here where we need him, right Anakin?"

A faintly annoyed nod from his former padawan but Kenobi just kept forging on.

"We've got to arrange a transport for Senator Amidala back to Naboo, if that's where you came from Milady?"

General Kenobi addressed the last part to the aforementioned senator. With all the poise I'd ever seen she smiled at General Kenobi.

"That's right, I came straight from Naboo. What's puzzling to me is that I got my coordinates straight from Chancellor Palpatine himself and it spat me out into your mess!"

She made a pointed glare at General Skywalker. _Now that I know what to look for it's hard to miss._ I'd often played guard for some of General Skywalker's less appreciated gestures of attachment to the senator later on and it hadn't been hard to pick up on the fact that they were a couple.

"Now wait a minute, it wasn't a mess! We had it completely under control until you flew in!"

Skywalker protested hotly with a touch of teasing. Ahsoka coughed lightly next to my elbow and General Skywalker finally noticed his padawan.

"Oh, Ahsoka! How'd the homework go?"

General Kenobi shook his head lightly in the background, bending over to share some witty comment with the senator. She stifled a laugh and then turned to Ahsoka.

"My, you never did introduce me to your padawan, Master Skywalker!"

Her large brown doe eyes seemed to do similar things to General Skywalker as the lothcat look had to me. _Women._ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It was kind of hard to at the time, don't you think?"

Skywalker's tone was somewhere in between pleading and light teasing. It was refreshing. Amidala rolled her eyes at him and crossed the short distance to stand in front of Ahsoka.

"I'm Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. I'm sure you've heard of me…"

She leaned towards Ahsoka in a conspiratorial manner.

"But who knows what they've been saying about me these days!"

She winked at Ahsoka who snickered behind a hand, and straightened under her Master's glare.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Senator. I'm Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

She bowed deeply as was the Jedi custom and I just caught Amidala's eyes sparkling.

"Ahsoka! What a beautiful name! Can I call you Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded eagerly and smiled widely as the senator reached down to grasp Ahsoka's hands.

"We'll get along famously, now won't we? You can call me Padme."

Her warmth seeped into the gray room and the worries in my head seemed farther away even just for her simple kindness to a friend.

"And you're Captain Rex. Anakin has told me you are likely the reason he's still in one piece."

I hadn't even realized she'd turned her attention to me. I straightened under her gaze. She didn't seem to even catch her slip in formality. Before anyone else could grasp the slip General Skywalker was already speaking.

"Now come on! I told you that in confidence! He's not the ONLY reason!"

I couldn't help myself, I smiled and could feel the kid Commander still at my elbow choking back laughter. General Kenobi's crisp Coruscantii accent slid through the mirth.

"Oh, Commander Cody! Come to join the party?"

Cody had stopped in the doorway, looking in. He didn't have a chance to get a word in edgewise. The senator was already over by him with a smile that smoothed even the lines on Cody's face.

"Commander! So you're the one who keeps Obi-Wan sane!"

An indignant snort from General Kenobi was her only reaction. General Skywalker just snickered and started tapping at the holo-table.

"Rex, would you move your helmet?"

The reminder that there was still a duty to perform brought Cody back from his embarrassed dodges of the senator's admiration. He politely nodded his way in and stood next to General Kenobi. The senator trailed in after him and found her way back over to Ahsoka. I scooped up my helmet and settled it into the crook underneath my arm and between my hip.

"This lines up rather well, doesn't it Anakin."

Kenobi's dry humour didn't seem to get through to General Skywalker.

"What d'ya mean, master? Not much to really 'line up' as you say."

He was focused on the holo-table and not on General Kenobi. With an exasperated sigh, General Kenobi seemed to wrestle Skywalker's attention to him.

"Cody and Rex can just drop Senator Amidala off on Naboo while they go about outpost inspections. They are due for another one."

He raised one eyebrow pointedly. The senator had the decency to look interested and poked General Skywalker underneath the table.

"Sure, Master! That sounds like a great plan!"

He practically ground it out, much to Amidala's displeasure.

"That sounds perfect, Master Kenobi. When do we leave?"

Cody grimaced at me from across the table. His expression told me all I needed to know without him ever needing to say it out loud. _'And this is what they call volun-told.'_ The quirk in Cody's expression conveyed a snarky add on._ 'As opposed to volunteering, if you were confused.'_ I gave a slight shake of my head and snapped to attention when General Skywalker addressed me.

"That won't be too hard for you, right Rex?"

"No, sir! Consider it done!"

General Kenobi interrupted Cody's eager agreement.

"Hold on there, Cody. You don't have to leave immediately. It's been something of a harrowing adventure for our senator here."

In my past life, or whatever you want to call it, we waited a couple hours before dropping the senator off. Those hours are ones the Domino squad doesn't have. We'll have to leave earlier. Senator Amidala was in the process of trying to advocate to leave a little earlier though it didn't seem that her heart was in it. Sorry Senator...the greater good will have to come above couple time.

"If I may Generals, I think the Senator would probably rest easier on her own homeworld."

All fell silent with my interjection and General Kenobi seemed to consider my observation.

"You're right, Rex. We don't know when they'll call us into action again anyways. Might as well get things done sooner."

General Skywalker seemed just as deflated as Commander Tano did. The senator hid her disappointment well.

"Cody, if you'll requisition a shuttle and depart as soon as the senator is fit?"

General Kenobi turned to business and proceeded to start pulling up recent engagements on the center holo-table. Cody saluted and promptly left. General Skywalker followed the senator out and a beep told me where Commander Tano had gone. She'd done her next move on the board. Her little dots had circled around and pelted the red dots. Her attack on the dots halved the enemy forces. General Kenobi nodded in my direction and I took the hint. I left the command center and headed towards the hangar where Cody was most likely getting that shuttle prepped and ready to go. Senator Amidala joined me on the way down. Sidling in from a side passage where I caught a glimpse of General Skywalker.

"Down to the shuttle, Captain?"

"Yes, Senator."

I responded as aloofly as I could manage. Their affairs weren't my problem. Not yet at least. The walk to the lifts to take us down to the hangars wasn't long, or I thought it wouldn't have been, but the senator stopped at every single trooper she saw on the way there, learning their names and how long they'd been in the field. It reached a point where I made a face at any trooper who started to talk for very long. Finally we had made it all the way down to the hangar. Cody stood by the shuttle, patiently waiting for us to arrive. I quickened my pace and crossed the bay. The protocol droid the senator had could be muttering about being left behind in the shuttle.

"Senator."

Cody was polite and stepped to the side to allow the senator to ascend up into the craft. I started to follow but Cody didn't let me get very far.

"No offense, Rex, but I'm flying."

"No worries, Cody. I didn't want to fly to begin with."

I smirked at Cody and proceeded up the ramp into the back area where the Senator had made herself comfortable.

"Captain! Are we going to get underway?"

Cody followed me up the ramp and headed towards the cockpit.

"Yes, milady. That we are."

Cody smoothly transitioned the ship into a flight mode and I settled into a seat across from the senator. The only sign that we had left the hangar was a slight pressure difference and a nearly indistinct shudder as the ship left artificial gravity. I settled in for the ride.

"Captain, I've been asking your men questions, but I've been neglecting you...when were you promoted?"

I grinned despite myself. It was very like Senator Amidala to be seriously invested in others.

"A little before General Skywalker took over command of the 501st, Senator."

My reply was also somewhat basic but she didn't seem to mind.

"He seems awfully fond of you. I'm sure you keep him out of many messes?"

"I end cleaning up most of his messes, or getting into them right along with him, ma'am. It's my duty to make sure he gets out of those messes in one piece."

Memories of those 'messes' flitted through my mind. Both those that had already occurred and those that hadn't. The senator nodded quietly and pulled out a datapad.

"3PO, I won't be needing you for the next little bit. You can shut off for the moment."

The senator addressed the fussy protocol droid that I'd been ignoring. It sounded offended that anyone would ask it to turn off, but ultimately gave in and turned himself off. All was silent between us for a long while until I had a distinct impression.

"Senator, can I ask you something personal?"

Senator Amidala looked up from where she'd been idly scanning through the datapad.

"Of course, Captain! Ask anything you'd like. It's only fair."

I probably shouldn't ask this. It's too soon. The only thing I'll do is make things worse…

"Thank you, senator. I need to ask you to promise not to tell General Skywalker or anyone else about me asking. Is that too much to request?"

The senator seemed rather surprised, but her political face quickly slid into place.

"I don't see why not."

She let a smile grace her features and purposefully opened up her body language to remain open and inviting. I hope I don't regret this.

"How long have you and General Skywalker, y'know…"

I trailed off. Senator Amidala didn't even show her true emotions.

"Master Skywalker and I what, Captain?"

Her tone was slightly accusatory and had an edge of danger to it. This was one lady I probably shouldn't cross.

"You're a couple, right?"

Though her face didn't show it, her eyes certainly did. Fear and shock flashed through.

"That's absurd! Where did you get that ridiculous notion?"

I bowed my head in deference. Ha! So it's true. Even she can't deny it all the way.

"Apologies, senator. It was just an observation. I'll let you read now."

I pulled out my own datapad and slowly scrolled through some more requisition orders for supplies and troops for the 501st as well as recent reports for the outposts we were inspecting. It didn't take long before Cody announced we'd reached Naboo and we'd been cleared for landing by the Theed palace. Just as in the hangar bay of the Resolute one could hardly tell the difference. Cody, ever the gentleman, set us down softly and I went to help the senator unbuckle. She stopped me halfway through.

"Ah, Captain, as for your...inquiry, why don't you send me a message from here?"

The senator handed me a datapad and I started to refuse the technology.

"No, Captain. You keep it. Even if you don't message me, I think it'll be good just to have on hand."

She unbuckled herself and met Cody coming down from the cockpit.

"Thank you for the safe delivery, Commander. I look forward to seeing what you men can accomplish."

She went back to the annoying protocol droid and activated it. He immediately started in on a rant about not being needed. I didn't pay any heed but went to the cockpit. There were two seats. Each one could fly, but I chose the one that wasn't inherently designed to fly. Cody did say he was going to fly. Cody marched back in and settled into his chair.

"You ready to go, Rex?"

"Yeah. I'm more than ready."

"Alright, which outposts are we inspecting this time?"

He pulled out a personal datapad. Not unlike the one I had in my hand. I tucked the Senator's into a convenient ledge in the space next to my leg. Gotta stow that somewhere it's NOT gonna blow up…

"We have several, Cody. But I think we should do the Rishi Outpost first. Something tells me we need to give them a wake-up call."

I voiced my opinion before Cody could tell me we were going to go to any other outpost. I could practically feel Cody smirking at me as I set the nav-computer.

"Alright Rex. If you say so."

The ship smoothly ascended through the atmosphere and continued in a steady direction. The stars blurred together as we entered hyperspace. _I just hope we get there in time. _

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe!

~Shadowlight17


	6. Chapter 6: Rookies - Part One

Hey everyone!

First off, I am SO sorry. Sorry that updates have been sporadic, that I haven't updated in a while, that my chapters are so short, etc.  
The world is in such a weird place right now and I'm trying to learn how to live in it. I won't keep you though. Here is the long awaited chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Rookies - Part One**

"Rex. Say...how's General Skywalker's padawan?"

Cody tried to not make his attempt at conversation too obvious. I had been buried in a datapad, waiting for the ship to carry us to Rishi. And the beginning of my plan. I couldn't do it without the two ARCs I'd learned to trust over the course of the war. Fives and Echo were stuck on Rishi and after Echo, Fives had finally told me what had happened to his squadmates. I'd lost too many brothers to feel the pain accurately, but for Fives, it was crippling. I ignored Cody's prod at spending time with Commander Tano and responded indifferently.

"She's learning fast. She needed help with a simulation. She did well."

Cody seemed to want to say something more, but a beeping sound interrupted him. We were coming out of hyperspace. _Saved by the bell!_

Cody started pushing buttons and I started worrying. What if we hadn't gotten there in time after all? _I don't remember the exact timing of last time well…_

"Rex! Stop zoning out."

Cody's voice brought me back to reality. The gray rock of a moon loomed up in front of us.

"We're here."

_Easy part is over. Now we've just gotta survive this a second time. _

I reached over and hailed the command center. A clone brother, face exposed, answered the comm. I couldn't help but breath my relief into the rapidly cooling temperature of the shuttle. _Thank the force. _

"This is Sergeant O'Niner. Please submit your access codes for processing."

At this point, Cody took over the transmission. Surely a multi-tasking skill I envied.

"Thank you, Sergeant. This is Commander Cody of the 212th and Captain Rex of the 501st, here for surprise inspection on the Rishi Moon Outpost."

Sergeant O'Niner snapped to attention and stumbled over his next couple words.

"Sorry sir! The landing pad is open and ready. The deck officer will meet you down there!"

Cody acknowledged the Sergeant and I shut the transmission off. The ship's engine changed tones as it flew into the atmosphere. There was only one landing pad and the area around the outpost was barren. Nothing but a few rocks to hide behind. _Huh...nothing metal out there..._I started scanning the surrounding area for anything unusual or metal outside of the outpost. Nothing. The ship touched down gently and Cody started collecting his gear.

"C'mon Rex, let's get this over with."

"K, just give me one second."

I unstrapped and picked up the senator's datapad. The GAR issued datapads had a mode that allowed you to fold the pieces down into a smaller rectangle to fit in belt pouches. Luckily for me, so did Senator Amidala's. I slid it into the barely accessible pouch underneath my kama and switched out the GAR issued datapad, leaving it sitting in the crevice. Cody was already in the process of lowering the landing ramp by the time I'd gotten out of the cockpit. I had to chuckle to myself. We never warned outposts about inspections. It offered too much room for cover ups or other precautions by bases that wouldn't be functioning properly.

"Do I get to be in charge this time?"

I winked at Cody before sliding my helmet on, bracing myself for the rigid cold that came from the moon's atmosphere. The ramp went down and Cody tilted his helmet at me.

"Sure, why not hotshot."

I could tell he was grinning. A trooper with an enhanced visor waved his hands at us from near the doors and I started towards him. We'd no sooner gotten over to him when his commlink lit up so that we could hear it.

"Meteor shower inbound. We've raised the shield but you'd better get the officers in here!"

It was Fives. The blast doors slid open to reveal Sergeant O'Niner. The deck officer saluted and went back to doing his duty while the Sergeant escorted us in. I tensed up, this was uncharted territory. We made it all the way to the observation deck before things went haywire. The droids must've seen our shuttle coming in and had changed their plan of attack. Almost imperceptible to the unaccustomed ear, a faint screech of metal that sounded like a vent cover caused me to startle. Blaster fire rang out and Sergeant O'Niner dropped.

"Scatter!"

The troopers, who'd been dutifully monitoring their screens, ducked down behind anything at hand. Helmets slapping on and hands reaching for nearby weapons. I rolled next to a trooper I didn't recognize. That wasn't hard to do though, seeing as they were all as white as the day they'd come off Kamino. A laserbolt barely missed my arm and I pulled farther into the cover.

"Rex! Commando droids!"

Cody's yell attracted the attention of said droids. He was in the hallway and had to duck into a convenient crevice to avoid getting shot. Colorful Mando'a curses sprang from the lips of the trooper next to me. I tried to avoid whipping around to face him. It was Fives. No mistaking it. One of his squadmates cried out in pain and another familiar voice cut through the haze.

"Droidbait!"

I leaned around the console and unholstered my pistols in one motion and started opening fire on the commando droids. Cody, from his more advantageous spot quickly took out the ones getting too close. One clone recovered faster than the others, and Fives popped over the console, immediately joining us in our defense. A trooper covered one dragging the trooper I assumed was Droidbait. They hunkered down just in front of Fives while his squadmate checked the other for vitals. If I could've seen through the helmets I'm pretty sure I would've seen shock and palpable anxiety from Fives. The other trooper, the one who'd covered the first one, ducked down to take a breather. I spared a moment from blasting the commandos to look back at them.

"He's alive."

The trooper, Echo, breathed out in relief.

"Don't relax yet, trooper! We've got to route these droids!"

I addressed all of them and instantly joined Fives in the defense again. A quick count in my head, I had Fives, Echo, Cutup, and Droidbait all hunkered down behind this console with me. That meant Hevy was with Cody.

"Rex! They're thinning out!"

Cody called over the laserfire and I set my mouth into a grim line. I had to keep them alive for longer. Hevy got hit but didn't keel over. He just hunkered behind Cody and did his best to help provide some ground fire.

_I've got to make a move or none of us are going to get out of this unscathed. _

I dove over the consoles, coming face to face with one of the commando droids, quick reflexes honed over years of war kicked in and I moved before I was aware of what I was doing. Three Commando droids later and Cody had joined me rushing them. The rest of the troopers provided cover except for Fives who was with me the second I went over the console. I hadn't even recognized him helping me until the blasterfire was just ringing in our ears. The sparking remains of the commandos was all that could be heard and everyone was on guard. Fives was checking O'Niner and Cutup was with Hevy. Wasting no time, I ran over to the all clear signal and killed the switch.

"Whoa, Rex! What are you doing?"

Cody started freaking out at me as I rapidly pressed the buttons and to hardwire it on the not all clear.

"Something tells me we won't make it off this rock alive if we don't act fast, Commander."

I finished up my work on the signal and then went to what I was guessing was the command droid of the attack force. I pulled the head away from the body and connected it to a terminal. The last orders flickered alive on a small hologram.

"Clear the Rishi Outpost of all hostiles. The Republic must not learn that Kamino is the primary target. The outpost must fall. Leave no survivors."

And it fizzed out. Cody appeared by my side, idly fingering the buttons, but not pressing any.

"Rex? What was that?"

I turned to survey the now carbon scored surveillance room. Five troopers were huddled around Droidbait as he slowly came to.

_Six? There are usually only five to a squad…_

Echo was easing Droidbait into a sitting position as they surveyed his injuries. A proximity alarm somewhere went off. Snapping back to reality, I went over and activated it. Just as I'd thought. The Separatists were sending an entire legion to the planet just to contain this one base.

"They must _really_ want us gone or something!"

That was Hevy. He'd left his squad and brought an unfamiliar trooper with him.

"Sirs, I'm Hevy and this is Nub. The rest of the men are Fives, Echo, Droidbait and Cutup. We're prepared to defend this base with our lives!"

The rest of the troopers gathered up and snapped to attention. Cody immediately started issuing commands out to optimize defensive positions. I lit up my internal comms to Cody.

"Wait, Commander. We can't hold this position."

Cody stopped mid sentence.

"What do you mean?"

He said it softly, but outside of the internal comms.

"We can't hold this position against an entire Seperatist attack force. Our best option is to wire this place to blow and hold out somewhere else."

The Rishi troopers tensed and Nub watched us like a bolo ball match.

"Alright, Rex. Then you tell us what to do..."

On the internal comms he continued.

"But you better have a plan."

The warning was for me alone. I nodded my head in Cody's direction and turned to face the entire motley crew.

"Alright men, we may have a chance to win today if you all follow my orders exactly. Here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Next part will be up as soon as I can write it! Be kind and review!

Also, just remember that although the world has gone to crap that there are things we each can do to make the world a better place. Be that better person.

-Shadowlight17


	7. Chapter 7: Rookies - Part Two

Hey! Okay… I am SO sorry! I haven't posted in WAY too long. Two things happened that should hopefully explain my radio silence. I recently moved to college and I had a major bout of writer's block that just recently eased up. I hate when I have to wait for any of the stories I follow so I apologize for making you all wait. I saw the reviews that have been posted and I wanted to thank all of you ever so much for your continued support and positive energy! I've tried to make the chapter a long one and I may or may not have thrown in some extra goodies for you all. ;) Alrighty! No more delays. Here is Rookies-part two!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Rookies - Part Two**

After outlining the plan everyone went into action. There was no time for words. The injured member of the Domino squad was back on his feet pretty quickly. The injury had been more superficial than originally thought. He'd been knocked out when he'd gotten hit and suffered a minor burn. The plan was simple and similar to the old one, except I had a few tips about how it went. There were three gonk droids filled with liquid tibanna, and knowing how this went last time, I personally sat and wired in the controls, fighting the urge to run around and direct things knowing that Cody had it in hand. The wiring gave me almost no trouble except for the trigger and then I spotted the issue. There was a slight loose wire causing friction sparks in the hand detonation button. I fixed the issue and joined up with Cody who'd directed everyone outside of the base in a sheltered area. I'd warned them about the Rishi Eel and they were sticking close to the building.

"Rex, what's next?"

Cody moved in next to me. Fives was using some macrobinoculars to track the progress of the droid reinforcements as they filed into the base. And me? I was calculating.

"Cody, how long do you think it'll take the fleet to get here?"

Cody's helmet tilted at me in one of his characteristic deadpans.

"Well considering you broke the all-clear signal the second you had the chance...they'll be here in a little less than twenty or so minutes now. It takes about 40 minutes or so from their last known location."

_Perfect. We'll have this mopped up and be ready for pickup. _Hevy came running over, and I'd never been happier to see the inexperienced trooper. _This was where we lost him last time. _

"Sirs! Sorry to interrupt, but the last of the droids is entering the base!"

It was time. Cody was already moving and gathering everyone up. All attention turned to me and I held the detonator up so everyone could see it.

"Alright men. We have about 20 minutes that we have to avoid detection before we can detonate that. We run the risk of being obliterated if we don't time this right. The only reason the droid army is even in this sector is because of one thing, Kamino."

All the shinies nodded seriously and Cody stood next to me in a show of support.

"We protect our home and all of the brothers there if we can succeed at this. I'm counting on you all."

With that, I started explaining the final phase.

"Echo, I want you to modify this comm unit so we know when the fleet gets close. Hevy, Fives. I want you on a rotation monitoring the base. We don't want any droids sneaking up on us while we wait. Droidbait, I want you to help Echo with whatever he asks for. And Cutup I want…"

At that exact moment, the rishi eel shrieked and I dropped into a crouch, focusing on where I'd heard the screech. Not a second later, the giant worm came slithering out of the hole intent on its prey. Cutup, who was farther away from the group. Echo had had nightmares for weeks after joining the 501st of the previous events happening and I wasn't about to see any of my brothers getting hurt. Not if I knew how to prevent it. One shot. It was all it took. The giant eel came crashing down just feet from Cutup. His squad quickly gathered around him, finding strength in numbers. Hevy, the gruff and arguably toughest one gave an appreciative whistle.

"How did you do that?"

Cutup was flabbergasted. I walked over and put my hand to the bright blue blood. _How fitting. It was as if the Domino squad was MADE for my battalion. It wouldn't be Echo without his signature handprint, now would it? _I marched over and faced Echo as he stared at the giant eel. I planted a bloodied handprint right of his heart on his chestplate.

"_Cabur, _men. That's how I did it. I protect my own."

They nodded in wide-eyed admiration. Cody quickly took stock of the situation and got it moving again.

"Alright soldiers! Enough gawking! You've got your assignments! Now move it!"

All of them scrambled. Echo, supporting Droidbait, carefully picked out a sheltered rock area they could fiddle with things. Fives and Hevy scaled the eel, slipping once or twice. The blood marking Hevy's shin guards and boots in a blue swirl, not unlike flames. Fives had a less intricate stripe on one side of his shin guards. Cutup stood next to Cody and I, clearly confused and waiting for orders.

"Cutup, like I was saying. I want you to take a moment and tend to any injuries in your squad."

He saluted sharply and moved about, splashing through the gathering puddle of the blue blood on his way towards Droidbait. It splattered across his boots. _How interesting. A testament to a sacrifice for Hevy. A stripe of bravery for Fives, and his first encounter in this bloody war for Cutup. All on their boots. I couldn't have planned this better. It's almost as if it was significant for their first steps into this kriffed up world of pain. _

I was broken out of my thoughts by Cody's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok, _vod_?"

The genuine concern in Cody's voice was masked by his stiff posture and I had to smile.

_Always taking care of me, aren't you. _

"Yes, Cody. I'm fine. Just thinking. We're almost out of this."

As if on cue, Droidbait started hissing at Echo and they motioned us over.

"Sirs! The fleet is close enough for something to start coming through!"

It was general chatter, but it meant it was time. Hevy and Fives carefully slid down the beast and joined the crowd of troopers. Of brothers.

I once again pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. I almost whooped in excitement and the first of the blasts shook our little shelter. Debris rained down in front of the cliffside and Fives shot his fists into the air in victory.

"I always did hate that place."

What sweet, beautiful words. I could've cried, but of course, a Captain of the grand army of the republic doesn't cry. He does however grin and celebrate with his successful team of shinies.

The stars glimmer and we catch sight of some republic gunships lowering towards the demolished base. Cutup immediately starts flagging them down and we join him in waving. We quickly got on board and the gunship immediately took off and away from the burning wreckage that had been Rishi Outpost. I turned to the men as we started rising towards the atmosphere.

"Well done, troopers. I imagine there will be a formal congratulations."

I could practically feel Cody grinning next to me and I wasn't about to let him steal my picks.

"I'd be honored if you would join the 501st. I'll have to run it past General Skywalker, but the offer stands."

Cody nudged me in a rather non-professional way.

"Hey! I was gonna take them!"

"Ah ah, Commander. I asked first!"

The playful banter was comforting and wiped away the worry resting on my shoulders. This was but one event changed. There was so much to do.

The medal ceremony was spectacular and I once again thanked the force for giving me the honor of being part of the battalion headed by the two Generals who most appreciated our humanness.

"On behalf of the republic, we thank you for your valiant service."

General Kenobi said in his 'I'm proud of you' tone that I'd grown accustomed to him rarely using. General Skywalker added his own twist on things.

"Your new unit is lucky to have you. I'd be proud to fight beside you anytime, anywhere."

The five former shinies saluted smartly. And the two Jedi Generals walked away to attend to their ever pressing duties.

"Congratulations! You're not shinies anymore!"

I stepped up beside the squad. It was Echo who broke the silence.

"With all due respect, Sir. We failed our mission. We don't deserve this honor."

Always so unsure of himself and his talents but ever respectful. I barely opened my mouth before Cody interrupted.

"No! If it weren't for you, the Republic wouldn't have learned of the separtist invasion until it was too late."

They stared at Commander Cody and I took the opportunity.

"You are exactly the kind of men that I need in the 501st."

They all crisply saluted and I couldn't be prouder.

* * *

First, as a monumental apology I have two gifts for you guys! During a period of writer's block and in anticipation of Season 7 and after watching the finale I wrote this out as an alternate beginning of the story.

* * *

**Shattered-The Purge**

"Execute Order 66"

"Yes, Lord Sidious."

Everything clicked into place. _The chips, no….Ahsoka! _

The doors slid open behind me.

"Rex! It's Anakin! I feel like something terrible has happened..."

_Oh Ahsoka, you don't know! Yes! It's terrible it's…__**good soldiers...**__No! _

My helmet clattered to the floor and I distantly registered the clang it made

"Rex?"

The troopers behind Ahsoka went into position, lining up their sights on the former Jedi.

"No! I'll do it."

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I...__**don't have a choice. **_

"Rex! What's happening?"

Ahsoka went as if to move closer and my arms, without being bidden, rose and my pistols joined those aimed at her.

"Stay back!"

_I have to keep her safe! _

"Find him. Find him! Fives!"

_**Good Soldiers **_

"Find him! Fives!"

_**Follow Orders. **_

I fired. They did too. Ahsoka leaped into action, ducking beneath the lasers and tackling me. Everything went fuzzy for a second. I forced my body to move and distantly heard Ahsoka's lightsabers deflecting the blaster fire.

"Rex!"

The doors behind Ahsoka slid open and I saw Jesse moving in with a squad. I reacted as they layered down the lasers and she did an impossibly beautiful flip to face her new enemies. She perched like a bird on the holotable, lightsabers blurs of motion. The smoke thickened until the flashes of blue lasers obscured any sight of the orange skinned togrutan.

"She's down! She's down." "Hold your fire! We got her!"

We moved in closer, only to find the holotable, sparking as it was, completely empty. No body... no nothing. Deep inside my brain the Captain Rex who knew Ahsoka Tano for years cried out in relief. It was that same Rex who looked up at the ceiling and wished he hadn't. The lasers had been deflected into the ceiling, giving Ahsoka an out.

"Sir, are you alright?"

One of the troopers asked.

"Fine, just...tired is all." Commander Rex, the one controlled by the chips, accepted his helmet and turned back to the men surrounding the table.

"I want you to go to the detention level. Execute Maul."

With a crisp 'Yes sir!' and 'alright men!' the Coruscant Guard member left and my body moved on my own.

"Alright. We know Ahsoka Tano is onboard. She's been marked for termination by order 66. Under those directive, any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic. Any solider that does not comply with the order will be also executed for treason. Understood?"

I hated the words coming out of my mouth and deep down I hoped the others regretted responding with a sharp

"Yes sir!"

I continued with my briefing. Hating that I knew Ahsoka so well.

"There are only so many places to hide onboard this ship. Gather up search parties. We'll fan out and move section by section! Come on! Let's get moving!"

I ground out. This was _way _worse than I had anticipated.

This couldn't be happening. My body was moving on it's own as I drew my pistols and aimed them at her. _No! This isn't right! I would never harm her! __**Good soldiers follow orders**__. _

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she realized what I knew. One of us was going to die. I wrestled with my mind for a grip.

"Ahsoka...you have to!"

"No! Rex! I won't!"

"I'll kill you. They all will. Please!"

My hands trembled as the programming reasserted itself. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers a fraction of a second in time to block my shots. The other troopers broke out of their daze and fired on her too. She whirled around and threw them into the walls, dazing and knocking them out. Her mastery of the force was something else to behold. That same force ripped my pistols out of my hands and out of reach. The hand to hand combat Cody had drilled into me kicked in and I lashed out. She caught my fist right on her jaw and it sent her sprawling.

_No! Don't. Please body...stop!_

I had no say in my actions. I was in the audience as my body launched itself onto the prone Togrutan and kept trying to complete The Mission.

_**Kill the Jedi. Good Soldiers follow Orders. Ahsoka Tano has been marked for termination by Order 66. KILL! **_

My hands were around her throat. Tears streamed down her face. Tears streamed down mine as well. She brought her main lightsaber up and I knocked it away with my elbow and applied more pressure. The lightsaber clattered away. She used the edges of her palms to shove my helmet off. We went rolling across the floor, but I ended up on top of her again.

"Rex!"

She wheezed out in an attempt to get through to me. I was forced to watch as the physical prowess of clone troopers started to get the better of the beleaguered former jedi. She could see my tears now and realized I had absolutely no control.

Blazing white pain expanded from my chest outwards and my body stopped. It finally stopped! I went limp from relief and pain. Ahsoka pushed me to the side, taking in rattling gasps of air. The other troopers were still out or dead and besides the gasps of air next to me, all I had to focus on was pain. It drowned out the harsh inner cries of 'good soldiers follow orders' and I was grateful for the respite.

"Rex!"

Ahsoka's face came into view and she shifted my head into her lap. I couldn't help it. I cried out in pain. Now I knew how I'd gotten hurt. Ahsoka's shoto sat on the ground next to me and the shock had started to wear off. I could smell burned flesh. MY burned flesh. Ahsoka's tears streamed down into my face and I managed to croak something out.

"Ahsoka...you're okay!"

I smiled softly, faintly irked that even smiling hurt.

"I…I hurt you really bad, Rex...I don't think you're going to make it…"

Ahsoka's bright blue eyes weaved in and out of view. I coughed weakly.

"It's okay, 'Soka. It's worth it if it means you'll survive."

I groaned again and Ahsoka cupped my face with her hands, giving me something to focus on.

She started to speak again but I stopped her.

"Ahsoka, you have to leave now...I'll reroute them." Take a starfighter...go find General Kenobi. Go!"

She recognized the wisdom in my words and inhaled sharply as she stood. She leaned down and carefully picked up my pistols.

"Take them, Ahsoka. They'll serve you better." She nodded and leapt nimbly down the hallway. I painstakingly lifted my wrist mounted commlink up to my mouth.

"Ahsoka Tano has been spotted heading towards the reactor room. Route her off."

The acknowledgements filtered through and I faded in and out of consciousness until suddenly, a hand was on my shoulders. It was Jesse. His helmet was off and anger smoldered in his eyes.

His anger wasn't directed at Ahsoka, that much I could tell and the relief I felt was immense. My body was numb, I could barely hear what he was saying. Probably issuing out orders. All I caught was "ships...out of hyperspace!" "Tano's escaped!" "Engaged Maul near reactors…"

"Rex? Rex! Medic!"

Thought and time stopped. I drifted away. My last wish was fulfilled.

* * *

PAUSE! And that's not all! I'm hoping to be quite canon divergent and since many of those things are still in the process of being decided in my mind I have a second snippet of a more canon compliant take on Umbara and the positive aftereffects of Rex having a closer relationship with Anakin. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Aftermath**

"Captain."

I couldn't help it, I flinched and slowly turned to face General Skywalker.

"Sir."

All I could manage was a terse reply. It was bad enough the first time, but now it was just unbearable. I stared at a point past the General's shoulder.

"What happened here?"

I followed General Skywalker's gesture. Broken glass littered the open field of concrete. Kix was carefully helping a man with a lightsaber wound over by the base of the tower. His face was set into a grim line as he soothed the trooper. _And now Skywalker wants answers. _

"I think you'll need to see this for yourself."

I motioned towards the tower without meeting the General's eyes.

"Fine, but after that you are going to tell me what the kriff happened here."

I nodded sharply and started walking towards the tower's main entrance point. The General didn't hesitate but fell into step with me. Wisely keeping silent. I palmed the door open and stepped into the closest lift. It rose up the many many levels all the way to the top. To my mistake.

Upon stepping out of the lift, all seemed normal.

"What on Malastare are we doing up here?"

I said nothing but forged on. Moving with just the slightest hesitancy to open the final door. Wind gusted through, dead troopers littered the floor. 212th and 501st mixed as it were. The General's gasp made me flinch again. The shattered window stood as a testament to the shards on the ground below. I stood to the side and followed Skywalker in. His first gesture was to the troopers on the floor. I couldn't explain it, but I knew each one was dead even as the General went through each one, noting the wounds and frowning in dismay.

"They weren't even given a chance, sir."

I finally said into the silence. The General was examining a blaster that had been shorn in half by a lightsaber.

"Captain, is there a camera feed for this room?"

His question was surprising. This was new. Then again, I hadn't shown him this the first time either. We'd left everything exactly as it had happened for Dogma's sake. Fives had even recorded the battles and interactions between me and Krell after I had asked him. He hadn't even seemed skeptical, just resolute.

"I don't know, sir. We only just started to understand the Umbaran technology here."

I motioned towards the faintly pulsing damaged war table.

"Hardcase was a crack at this, wasn't he? Get him up here."

I bit back a small retort and breathed in deeply.

"Hardcase is...well he gave his life to take out the flying separatist command center. Sir."

The 'sir' was an afterthought and I had to stop myself from reacting when the General whirled around on me.

"What? That's what happened? Obi-Wan said something similar, but I was so focused on getting to you guys that I…"

He trailed off as it seemed to sink in. He continued taking in the room's appearance. Finally he turned towards me.

"If Krell turned against you here, where is he? Did he escape?"

I grimaced, letting every bit of the emotions I was feeling flit across my face in quick succession. Guilt, horror, fury, and finally cold acceptance.

"No, sir. He tried. Tup got him with a stun bolt when he angered one of those huge snapping flowers."

The shudder was involuntary. I hadn't been close enough to get 'napped by one, but seeing it happen was just as bad.

"Where…is he?"

The General seemed to sense my boiling hate of the Besalisk. He deserved every bit of it.

"In the brig. He's dead though. I have a recording of it if you need to see it, General."

The General turned back to look at me, eyes wide in surprise.

"How'd he die?"

I shrugged and then motioned back towards the lift.

"It's going to be easier to show you, sir."

The brisk formality seemed to give the General pause. With only a short glance towards the ruined room and the reminder of my failure he stepped into the lift with me close behind. I keyed in the directions to the basement of the tower. We'd been descending for a while until we had to step out of the lift and into the circular underground prison. The center floor spiralled down at a touch to reveal the slumped body of the Besalisk. The blaster wound was clearly visible. I switched off the Umbaran force field and the General went forward to investigate. I turned back to the console and deactivated another shield. Two large items lay behind it. Double bladed lightsabers. I carefully hefted them up, my palms not even closing around the cylinders. General Skywalker was bent over the body, examining every part.

"What'd you take from him, Captain?"

I stepped up to the General's side.

"Just his lightsabers."

I proffered the said items and the General grasped them with just as much difficulty as I had had. I stepped back and he switched on one pair. It blazed to life. The flashbacks were almost immediate. My hands drifted slowly to my pistols and I had to resist the urge to draw them and get rid of the abomination. They turned off with a hiss and I slowly relaxed.

"Rex...do you have that footage?"

"I...uh can get it. Fives has it. It's in his bucket."

As a form of emphasis I knocked my own bucket lightly on the side.

"Did _you_ record anything?"

"Yes, General, I did as well." Inwardly, I grimaced. _I should've remembered that! _I reached up and tugged the helmet off and started putting some wires into the back so it could project the images. As soon as it was connected it started playing. Everything I'd seen. I hadn't realized I'd started recording as soon as Krell had come into the picture. I set the helmet onto the control stand and stood back, letting the images play out onto an empty corner of the brig. The General's wrist comm beeped but he continued to watch while silencing his comm. Exhaustion tugged at my awareness and I sank to the floor around the last confrontation and I let myself finally feel the feelings. Not just acknowledge that they were there, but actually feel them. Each devastating loss. The anger and betrayal. All of it. I hadn't realized that the projections had stopped until the General interrupted my silent numbness.

"Rex."

Just my name. Nothing more, not my title, not my number. Just me.

"Sir…"

I slowly looked up to see the General standing there. His face was an unreadable mask not unlike those I'd seen on other Jedi. And I'd had enough of Jedi. I made to stand, but the General put a hand up and lowered himself down next to me.

"No sirs, Rex. Anakin for right now is fine."

"Yes...Anakin."

The term felt awkward on my tongue and I had to avoid biting my tongue. I let my gaze wander towards the helmet. The General...no, Anakin had switched off the helmet projection. _Anakin...he's never asked me to call him that...I..._

"What a complete karking jerk!"

Anakin's outburst was as spontaneous as to cause me to snap my head back to him. The fury lining every line of Anakin's face was akin to that I'd seen of unadulterated anger. I could feel the storm brewing just beneath the surface. It was a great credit to Anakin's control that nothing exploded from the sheer amount of force the guy could throw out with his mind. With a definitive gesture, Anakin rose from the floor and offered a hand to me.

"We've got some things to discuss, haven't we Rex? We'd be better off doing this somewhere else rather than sitting next to that pile of bantha poodoo."

Anakin spat out the last couple words with a vehemence while motioning to the corpse. I couldn't say anything, just took his hand and allowed him to haul me to my feet.

"I can't believe I left him with you! What was I even thinking? The Chancellor's thing wasn't even that important! Kriff him and his insufferable need to pull me out of a battle for crying out loud! I'm a general, not his little boy needing a pat on the back every time I do something worthwhile!"

Anakin finally stopped sputtering in indignant rage.

"I mean, what the heck, Rex?!"

He motioned all around the brig and then stalked over to the console. I was at a loss for words. This was the most I'd ever seen of Anakin being himself.

"How do you get this thing to go up? I've got to go and give a piece of my mind, and your evidence, to the council! What in all seven hells of Corellia!"

The poor console whined a little bit at the force behind Anakin's button-pushing but gave in and started going up. It stopped at the appropriate level and Anakin gathered up my helmet. He started off for the lift and then turned back to me.

"C'mon Rex. We've got all of those seven hells of Corellia to raise for this."

He turned back to the lift and started trying to open the lift, which wasn't as responsive as the center console. There was a dangerous energy around him and he turned back to me.

"I mean, what even?!"

I calmly walked over and pressed the appropriate button. This seemed to slow him down.

"Sorry, Rex. I know this is a lot, but we need justice. I won't stand for this. You had a reason, and now I see what it was. I shouldn't be angry, but I am. And someone is going to know about it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off as I followed him into the lift.

"No, Rex. Don't say it's fine. 'Cause it's definitely NOT. I've had it with this nerfherding war in this nerfherding galaxy and this is one thing I CAN do."

The lift slid to a stop. And the doors opened to the sorry sight of wounded troopers and Fives standing guard over Dogma. Anakin marched right over to the shuttle that was to take Dogma away for a court martial and trial. I followed as best I could.

"Release that trooper!"

"But sir!"

"No buts, he is a key witness in the betrayal of the dark side acolyte known as Pong Krell."

Every clone within the vicinity who either knew what Krell had done and experienced it all froze, some in various stages of cleaning up the base. Fives was already in action, releasing a dumbfounded Dogma from binders. I grit my teeth and went to interrupt Skywalker.

"Sir, you don't have to do this. The upper echelons don't really care what happened here. It'll just turn into more of a mess if…"

Anakin held up a hand, his attention to his beeping comm. It had been flagged as important.

"Skywalker here."

General Kenobi's voice filtered through.

"I'm almost at the airbase, Anakin. Where are you? I've been trying to reach you for over an hour!"

Fear raced through my body like lightning and I almost reached over Anakin to turn off his comm.

"I'm by the shuttles, Master. You'd better get over here quick. I need your help."

"Is everything alright?"

"No. It's not. We've got a Jedi turned darkside dead here on the premise and a company full of shell-shocked troopers that have been emotionally abused at the hands of someone who swore to protect them…."

"I'm not okay either…"

He seemed to add the last part as an afterthought.

For one moment in the mounting silence, I almost assumed that the comm had shorted out until Kenobi's voice filtered through again.

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Master. Also, is Ahsoka with you?"

"As a matter of fact, she is."

"Good, we will need her here too. They are her men, after all."

That was surprising, last time she hadn't come until the last bits of cleanup were underway. Dogma was standing there staring at General Skywalker with a mixture of emotions on his face, namely that of shock and hope. Anakin flipped the comm off and turned back to me.

"I promise, Rex. This won't EVER happen again."

He positively growled and stalked away leaving Fives, Dogma, Jesse, and I to stand and watch. He was headed for Kix. I went to follow, but Jesse put up a hand, motioning at an incoming shuttle. It was probably Kenobi.

* * *

And… that was all I could write… I look forward to hearing feedback on all of this! Thank you for the positivity and support! It means SO much to me! Thank you and please review!

-Shadowlight17-


End file.
